This invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle which secures a plurality of varying tool bits on its body such that the tool bit desired can be individually selected by use of the handle without removing more than one tool bit at a time.
Tool handles for screw drivers and other similar tools generally have a solid type body. Some tool handles have hollowed bodies for storing a variety of tool bits to be used and interchanged on some form of a chuck. Generally, to select a desired tool bit, the user is required to embark on the cumbersome task of removing all the bits from the handle, selecting the desired one, and then returning the remaining bits to the handle. However, tool handles do exist which allow for individual selection of tool bits without removing all possible choices but these designs are believed to be complicated, expensive to manufacture, or generally unsuccessful for lack of some desired feature.
There are known in the prior art tool handles having the selective feature, but none combine all the features of the instant invention nor attain a similarly effective result at such low cost. U.S. Pat. No. 707,901 to Cheney, for example, provides means for visual and individual selection of desired tool bits via a rotating cover and cavities on the periphery of the body. However, the Cheney invention fails to provide adequate means to prevent accidental removal of undesired tool bits while the handle is being used. Wetty, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,042, discloses a rotatable cap with a hinged cover, however, upon opening the cover, access is allowed only to a hollow cavity containing all of the tool bits which disallows individual selection of only desire tool bits without removing every one. Similarly, the rotatable feature of the cap is not for individual selection but for an ergonomic effect.
The McKenzie invention, Pat. No. 4, 974,733 is of a more complicated type and selection of desired tool bits can be difficult. McKenzie lacks the ability to visually select the desired tool bit before removal and removal is much more difficult requiring an exertion of strength by the user. As indicated by the number of drawings and their intricate details, this invention is relatively expensive to manufacture, and probably not very marketable to the layperson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,043 to Corona discloses a tool handle which uses an internal mechanism for selection of desired bits which is a different and far more complicated technique than the present invention uses for changing tool bits. The tool bits are never removed from the body of the handle but are mechanically moved into place within the handle. While this feature allows selectability, it is dissimilar for it is very internally complicated and does not use a rotating cap with a securing access door to forestall accidental removal. Similar to McKenzee, as indicated by the number and details of the drawings, manufacturing expense would be relatively high leading to only limited success on the consumer market.